A Lost Memory
by Nalika2431
Summary: Set for after the war Naruto and the others are holding a festival to honor the peace they had had. But nothing Lasts forever as Naruto and the others find out. they are summoned to a village deep in the land of fire that not many people know about it. What happens when Sasuke runs into an old friend? Pairings: SASUSAKU NARUHINA SHIKATEMA
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura:**

**Sometimes things happen because they just do. But I never really believed it until the day that it happened. The one thing that changed my life and almost ruined everything that I've worked so hard for.**

**It all started the day of the festival…**

* * *

**A Lost Memory**

Naruto carried boxes through the hall were the dinner was going to be help at the end of the festival. He had invited his friends from the Sand and Cloud villages to come and enjoy the peace that had held since the end of the war four years ago. When the sand siblings showed up he had never expected that Gaara would actually help with everything, but from the moment they three showed up they joined the preparations.

However what really shocked Naruto was what Sasuke confided in him two years after the war and Sasuke had returned to the village

* * *

(flashback)

Sasuke walked down the street of his village smiling. He finally realized what had really brought him back to the village. It wasn't his brother's request or trying to bring his clan's honor back. it was a certain pink hair Konuchi. He realized it and told the only other girl who had shown any real interest what he really thought of her.

Now however he needed someone to ask about it. But he knew that none of the other Shinobi would listen to him. None…except for a certain blonde, who knew exactly what he was going through. That was why he was going to the blonde's house hoping he was alone.

Sasuke walked up to the Namikazi manor and knocked. Though he sighed when Hinata opened the door. "Hello Sasuke." she said sourly

_'Great…'_

"Hina-chan…don't." said Naruto walking to the door. "I'm sure that Sasuke just wants to talk."

"Naruto-kun…" started Hinata.

"Hina-chan don't worry I'll be fine." said Naruto and he walked out of the door and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. "Sorry, the others besides Sakura and myself don't trust you still even though it's been two years."

"I know and that's why I need to talk to you alone." said Sasuke "I don't care about them as long as I have you and Sakura…"

"What do you need?" asked Naruto noticing how serious Sasuke was.

"I…uh is Sakura…uh…seeing anyone?" he asked blushing causing Naruto to smile. He knew that Sasuke like Sakura but was too proud to admit it until recently.

"No she's not. At least not that I know of." said Naruto "Though if I were you I would tell her you fell soon."

"Thanks Naruto." said Sasuke then he smiled at the one person who he had thought for years was an idiot. Now however he knew he was wrong.

* * *

Naruto still couldn't believe that Sasuke actually told him how he felt but he did. However two year later and Sasuke still hadn't told Sakura what he felt for her. Naruto knew that if he didn't then someone would and Sasuke would go back to the way he was before.

Just then Gaara walked up with Bee who had just arrived. Naruto was so into his musings that he didn't even sense them. Gaara noticed this and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey you okay?" asked Gaara concerned.

"Yeah just thinking." said Naruto

"About what?" asked Gaara confused as to what was so intense that his friend didn't even notice the two of them.

"Oh never mind, what's up?"

"I was just letting you know that Tsunade wanted to see you your old team and asked if me and mine would come as well." said Gaara

"Alright." said Naruto and he gave his box to Konahamaru who had just walked over to see what else he could do. "Thanks Konahamaru."

"Sure."

"Let's go." said Naruto and the groups left the hall after Naruto caught Sasuke and Sakura's attention.

* * *

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office wondering what was going on. It wasn't often that Tsunade had called the old team seven together. But he knew that if she was calling the three Sages together it had to be bad.

"What's going on Lady Tsunade?" asked Naruto causing Tsunade to smirk after realizing again that he had quit calling her granny when it was something important. Naruto had really grown up during the war. That much was evident from his calmness and ability to analyze things before attacking like he used to.

"There's been an issue with the borderline in the Village of Uzakari. They asked for some help in handling it. The problem is..."

"We don't have Ninja skilled enough to go beside the three of us." said Naruto understanding at once. "So what do we need to do?

"If Gaara and his team will assist you I need you three to go and find out what is going on." said Tsunade looking at the three Sand Siblings and the three new Sannin.

"I don't have a problem helping them. Temari? Kankuro?" asked Gaara looking at his brother and sister

Kankuro smirked slightly as he turned to Temari. "Not in the least, who knows I might find a challenge in it." Temari rolled her eyes slightly and chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

"Very well. Kakashi will also be going just as back up." said Tsunade and the six nodded and left. Gaara turned to Temari and nodded knowing what she was going to say

"Go tell him you'll be back soon."

Temari smiled sheepishly before turning away. "I'll be back in a sec guys don't get killed why I'm gone okay." She said causing Gaara to roll his eyes.

"Go." he said.

"I'll be at the gates in a minute you guys I have to go see Hinata." said Naruto and he ran off after Temari causing Sasuke to look at Sakura then turn away.

_'What was that about?'_ Thought Sakura then she Shrugged.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was in the hall 'supervising' the work being done while really sleeping when Temari walked up to him. Temari looked over at Shikamaru and sighed. "Hey there, what are you supposed to be doing?" She smiled lightly at him before nudging his shoulder. "Well?"

"Huh? What?" asked Shikamaru confused. "Oh hey Temari what's up?"

Giving a small huff Temari crosses her arms and sighs. "I was coming over here to say that me and my brothers are going off with Naruto. I wanted to tell you bye before we left."

"Why what's going on that would require a Sannin and three Sand ninja?" asked Shikamaru instantly alert. He hated whenever Temari left on missions but didn't try to stop her because he knew she would kill him

"The village of Uzakari is in some trouble and Lady Tsunade has asked for our help." She smiled lightly at him and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, nothing too big."

"I hope." he said more to himself than anything "Who else is going?

Temari shrugged and looked away to think. "Sasuke and Sakura i believe are joining us as well."

"What is so important that she's sending all three Sannin?" asked Shikamaru then shook his head. "Just promise me something Temari."

"Yeah what?" She tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"That you'll be careful. I have a bad feeling about this." said Shikamaru looking at her tenderly. He may be lazy but when it comes to the people in his life he wasn't going to lose anyone else

Temari's eyes softend a bit as she moved closer to hug Shikamaru. "Don't worry I'll be careful."

Just then Naruto walked in and saw Temari and Shikamru and smiled. Then he walked over to where his own girlfriend was sitting taking a break. When Hinata saw Naruto she smiled but could tell that there was something bothering him so she walked over to him. "Hina-chan can we talk?"

Hinata looked at him with a concerned expression which softened slightly. "Yeah what is it Naruto?"

"I'm not going to be here for the festival." said Naruto sadly. He had had something big planned that night but if what he was feeling was right then something was going on big

Hinata frowned slightly before trying her best to brush it off. "O-oh...That's alright."

"I'm sorry Hinata." said Naruto looking down. He hated the fact that he was the strongest in the village and wished that someone, anyone else could go, but he knew that they couldn't. He and the other Sannin were the only ones that could go to that village without getting killed.

"S-so what is it that you're need at this time?" She smiled up at him trying hard to brighten up the mood.

Naruto smiled sadly and looked at her. "Tsunade isn't sure but there's trouble in the Uzakari village, you know that village. Where Link and them went."

"Uzakari village? I'm guessing it must be serious if they send you there." She responded in a low voice.

"Yeah just don't say anything. Gaara is the only other one that knows except for Sasuke." said Naruto in an equally low voice. "That's why she can't send anyone else because of the fact...well you know."

Hinata nodded slightly and smiled. "Yeah...you'll be careful right?"

"Yeah. I promise." said Naruto then he smiled. "Hey you know Kurama won't let anything really bad happen to me."

She gave a small giggle at Naruto's statement. "Yeah well you need to be here still when you get back so you can make it up to for missing the festival." She gave a sweet smile and placed her hand behind her back. "Now isn't that right?"

"Yeah you know it." said Naruto then he looked away sad again confusing Hinata again.

"Hey...are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah... I'm fine." said Naruto. "I...I have to go." and he left just as Tenten walked up with Ino.

"What was that about?" asked Ino

Hinata frowned. "I-I...don't know."

"Hmm I wonder..." said Tenten thoughtfully

"What?" asked Ino, Tenten looked at Hinata and Ino both curious and shook her head.

"Oh never mind." _'But that dumb Naruto he'll have to replan everything now.'_

After Naruto and Temari rejoined Sasuke and the others Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't the same as when he left them and knew something was wrong and that he knew more about the mission than he let on in Tsunade's office.

"You alright Naruto?" asked Sauske as the two walked up.

"Yeah..." said Naruto looking away but the others knew that he wasn't. However they also knew not to push him.

"Anyway let's get going." said Gaara. "Kankuro did you send a message to Baki?"

Kankuro nodded slightly. "Yeah, earlier. "

"Alright let's go." said Kakashi and the seven nins walked out of the Leaf village never suspecting that the mission they were going on would have a much different outcome than they thought


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Naruto and the others were running through the trees when Naruto noticed someone following them. Naruto caught Gaara's attention and nodded, they all separated and Naruto created a Bushin to check it out. Sasuke noticed this and he activated his Sharingan causing Sakura to also active her dormant power that she had been storing up since the war ended.

"Sasuke have you noticed it?" asked Naruto jumping back to his friend.

"I noticed that you made a clone what's going on Naruto?" asked Sasuke looking at the blonde.

"We're being followed." said Naruto "I'm not sure by whom that's why I made the clone and had it to check it out."

"Does Kakashi know about it?" asked Sasuke doubting it.

"I don't know I'm going to check with him in a minute. Let Sakura know Gaara's doing the same with Temari and Kankuro." said Naruto and when Sasuke nodded he jumped back to where Kakashi was at to let him know. However Naruto could tell that the Jounin already knew and he was prepared.

"You don't worry about me Naruto." said Kakashi. "I'm ready if something happens."

"Alright." said Naruto just then he noticed that it was starting to get dark and that they would need to set up camp soon so he got the others attention and they all jumped out of the trees and carefully made camp.

* * *

Naruto sat outside of the group away from the others thinking about Hinata. He had hoped that he could talk to her after the festival but THEY had to flare up. He just didn't understand why they waited four years when it would have been more than better to strike out right after the war.

**'Maybe they didn't want to risk fighting you right after the war.'** said Kurama who also thought it was strange.

_ 'I doubt it. We weren't that strongly link yet. We're much stronger now.'_ Naruto said looking at Kurama in his mind scape. _'There has to be another reason.'_

**'Could be Orochimaru's doing.'** said Kurama **'You know to get you three away from the village so he could destroy it?'**

_'Somehow I doubt that one. He knows Tsunade is stronger than he is, so even if he lures the three of us away, it would be suicide. Plus he knows that I can be back there in a flash.'_ Naruto said to the fox grinning knowing he would understand. _'Orochimaru isn't stupid enough to risk it either.'_

**'Maybe.'** said the fox

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" asked Naruto looking around to see Gaara standing behind him. "Oh hey Gaara. What's up?"

"Were you talking with him?" asked Gaara sitting down. "Kurama?"

"Yeah he doesn't know either." said Naruto looking around.

"Are they still here?" he asked.

"Yeah but I can't tell whether they're friend of foe." Said Naruto "Come on. Let's head back to the others."

"Alright." said Gaara, but he knew that Naruto was hiding something

* * *

Later that night after everyone had fallen asleep Naruto walked over to the edge of their camp site where he had last sensed the Chakra of the one following them and stopped when he saw her, the one that had sent for them and smiled. "It's been a while Yugure."

"That it has Naruto." she said "I'm surprised you brought everyone else here."

"I didn't have a choice since Tsunade doesn't know anything remotely about the Uzakari village, she asked the Gaara and his siblings come and help us. Kakashi was sent as back up." said Naruto as Temari walked up

_'Crap' _thought Yugure. She had thought that he was alone.

"Temari what are you doing up? I thought you went to sleep along with the others." said Naruto though he wasn't really surprised. The Sand ninjas were always full of surprises.

"Obviously not." Temari smirked slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her head to the side. "Why are you hiding something from us?" She chuckled out towards him.

"Because I didn't want to risk her cover." said Naruto smiling towards the sand kunichi knowing that she knew the truth "I'm the only one that can be seen with her and not raise suspension."

"He's right." said Yugure not noticing the reactions between the two. "Is anyone else up we'll clear the air now."

Temari rolled her eyes. "Well obviously we're up I mean after all you expected us to sleep that easily?" She turned her head to the side.

"Funny Temari." said Naruto, then he sighed "Tell Gaara and Kankuro to come over here. Sakura and Sasuke already knows as does Kakashi

Temari nodded at Naruto before turning away to get the others. "Alright then i'll be back."

"Naruto are u sure about this?" asked Yugure

"Yes, it's only right that they know everything." said Naruto looking at the sand siblings "Gaara sorry I hid this from you guys before but there is something about this village that you three need to know."

Temari look over at her brothers and then back at Naruto. "What is it? Must be something to keep from us."

"The village that we're going to is my mother's village." said Naruto to the three shocked sand nins. "The reason I didn't tell anyone was because the enemy that we're going to try and stop is led by my uncle."

"That is something." said Gaara "Never thought you would have a secret like that. Makes Sasori seem like a joke huh Kankuro?"

Koankuro gave an unnerved expression as he tried to understand all he was told. "Well that was...unexpected."

"I am sorry but that was the reason I didn't tell anyone. The moment I found out that it was the Uzakari village we were going to I tried to tell Tsunade that the three of us would be fine but she didn't listen

Kankuro frowned. "What don't you trust us; I mean either way we would have helped."

"It's not that he didn't trust us Kankuro." said Gaara who understood more than his two siblings "He didn't want to risk it."

"Gaara's right." said Naruto smirking slightly at the way the three were going along with him.

"So what now?" asked Sakura as her Kakashi and Sasuke walked up to them.

Temari looked over at Gaara and sighed. "You know I don't know how you two function like that keeping secrets but..." She looked over at the others. "We're already here, the risk has been taken."

Kankuro nodded in agreement followed by Temari. "Right we're here and there's no going back now."

"Alright then let's finish what we've started" said Gaara

Yugure smiled and nodded "Alright follow me."

"Where?" asked Naruto.

"This is the only way to actually get into the village." said Yugure "with someone from the village"

* * *

Meanwhile as Yugure led the nins to the village a figure cladded in dark armor looked at the vision he was looking through. "Excellent Yugure lead the nine tails right to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto and the others followed Yugure to a village on the border that Kankuro Gaara and Temari would have never found without Yugure. Naruto on the other hand was notably shaken which surprised Kakashi Sakura and Sasuke. The only time Naruto had ever been this angry was when Naruto nearly lost it while fighting Pein. Though Kakashi and Sasuke weren't there at the time they knew how bad Naruto's anger could get.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura quietly. Sasuke noticed that ever since the war Naruto and Sakura had grown closer than before. Almost like a family.

"I'm fine." said Naruto. "Come on Yugure."

"Wait something isn't right." said Yugure looking around at the guards around the village.

"What do you mean?" asked Gaara

"They aren't the villagers." said Yugure. "Follow me over here." and she led them to the woods before anyone saw them, but that was when Naruto knew she was hiding something. Yugure wasn't normally like that.

"It looks like they knew we were coming." said Sasuke who like Naruto had picked up on the chakra signal. He had certainly spent enough time around her to know it.

"But how?" asked Kakashi

"The same way they knew our numbers." said Naruto looking at Yugure confusing the others. Except for Sasuke, who agreed with Naruto.

"What?" asked Yugure surprised.

"You know exactly what I mean Yugure…or should I say Karin?" asked Naruto causing Sasuke and Sakura to activate their powers and Kakashi to lift his head band.

"How did you know?" asked Karin jumping away from the Sand and Leaf Shinobi.

"I could sense your hatred from the start." said Naruto "That's why I told Gaara to explain to Temari and Kankuro earlier yesterday when we left the village."

"That's why Temari walked up to us last night." she said and Temari smiled.

"Of course, you never suspected that we would know or sense you beforehand since you never knew about Naruto's abilities." said Sasuke looking at his former teammate wondering exactly why he had even accepted her on his team.

"Well I didn't really expect it would be easy getting you all." Karin admitted. "Though I do detest the fact that the Sand is here who will only get in the way of my plans."

"Oh please." said Gaara. "You never faced a Sand Shinobi before."

"Careful Gaara." Sasuke warned. "Karin is very skilled when she wants to be."

"So you actually remember what I did when we were on a team." said Karin smiling.

"Yeah nothing in a fight but you was only good for you sensory abilities.

"You'll pay for that one Uchiha." said Karin and moved to attack him. However she found that she had been blocked by a strange chakra and looked over to where it was coming from.

"I suggest you fight me since I can easily take you on and you know I'll just interrupt your attacks." said Naruto causing Sasuke to smile. Naruto had really grown as a Ninja, despite not even being a Chuunin for the longest time. It was actually funny if he thought about it that Naruto and were two of the strongest in the village and they were only Genin.

"Fine. My friends will handle yours." said Karin and suddenly they were surrounded by a group of Nins that Naruto had never seen. However he wasn't worried. Naruto knew that they had more than enough to deal with Karin and her goon squad, especially since they were close to the Village and he had managed to produce a clone and inform an old friend what was going on.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke who like Naruto sensed the chakra signals of their friends

"You know what? I really don't like some of the friends you made when you left home." said Naruto smiling. "They really suck."

"That's it you're dead." Karin screeched.

"Yeah people has said that before and I'm still here." said Naruto yawning causing the fox inside him to laugh uncontrollably **'You know if you keep goading her she's going to explode**

_'That's the point Kurama.' _

**'You never change Naruto.'** said Kurama as he prepared for the battle.

_'Sure I do. Just not a lot.'_

_'Is he trying to get killed?_' wondered Kakashi as a drop of sweat feel behind his head.

"So are we going to start?" asked Karin smiling at her former teammate knowing that she was driving him crazy. But she also knew she had to be careful because of the Sand Shinobi and Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Temari Kankuro Kakashi." Said Naruto and the six understood instantly. They had been fighting with Naruto long enough to know exactly what he was saying even though he just said their names.

"Right." said the three Sand and Kankuro pulled out his three scrolls summoning his puppets. Temari brought her fan out while Gaara summoned his sand and began attacking with it.

Sasuke activated his mangekyou Sharingan and started to attack the Shadow Nins that had shown up around Karin. Sakura didn't both releasing her seal but just started punching any shadow Nins that came in contact with her. Sasuke could tell that she was trying to get to where he was standing so that the three of them could do the one move that only they had come up with and could only do with the three of them.

However he knew that there wasn't really enough space to do that jutsu. So he jumped to where Naruto and Karin were fighting and where Sakura was heading. "Do you think we should just finish this?" asked Sasuke smiling knowing that that the two would understand. However Karin took the opportunity of Naruto's and Sasuke's distraction to attack Sakura, knowing that she was the real reason Sasuke left the team he created.

"Sakura look out!" shouted Sasuke but it was no good and the two watched as their friend was thrown ten feet in the air and landed hard against a mountain said.

"Temari!" Gaara shouted to his sister who nodded and rushed over to her. When she saw the deep gash she knew it was bad. Calling to Naruto she told him that she was hurt badly.

"Get her back to the village. I know you're the fastest here." said Naruto barely able to keep his thoughts and emotions clear. He needed to be able to focus so that they could finish the fight and help their friend. Temari nodded and left with with Kankuro following her and keeping her safe. "Sasuke we don't have a choice now. Can you use that jutsu?"

"Yes." said Sasuke eyes blaring. Kakashi shuddered at the sound of rancor in the Uchiha's voice and realized that Sasuke finally noticed his feelings for Sakura.

Gaara and Kakashi jumped up to the trees as Naruto and Sasuke started flying through hand seals. Gaara knew that whatever Naruto and Sasuke were doing it was something that he had never seen before. For Kakashi he knew what they were planning but didn't know if they could pull it off since the last time they used it caused both to be nearly drained of chakra for months.

Karin looked on as Sasuke flew through seals wondering what he was planning however what she didn't notice was the chakra seeping into Sasuke's jutsu.

"Kakashi what's going on?" Asked Gaara.

"It's a Jutsu that Sasuke and Naruto have worked on in private. However the last time they did this jutsu both were chakra drained for months."

"I'm sure they know what they're doing." said Gaara but Kakashi could tell that Gaara was trying to convince himself more than anything.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile in the leaf village Shikamaru was running to the hospital with Tsunade like Temari had told him to do when he saw her running with her brother and Sakura.

Temari glanced over to see Shikamaru, but continues on her way. Looking over her shoulder to slightly to if they were still close behind.

"Temari? What's going on? What's wrong with Sakura?" asked Shikamaru. "What happened?"

Temari let out a frustrated sigh. "There was...Sakura...Just come on, there's no time to explain!"

"I'm going to get Tsunade." said Shikamaru reading into his girlfriend's sigh. "They're the only ones who could actually look at Sakura without getting hurt."

"You do that, and hurry." She looked away and glanced at Sakura. Her frown deepening more than before.

"Right." said Shikamaru taking off in the opposite direction toward the Hokage tower.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Tsunade and Shizune were in the office doing paper work when Shikamaru busted in and startled the medics. "Shikamaru what is it?" asked Tsunade. "You never act like this unless you're running from Temari."

"It's not that." said Shikamaru "But Temari asked me to bring you to the hospital and fast. Sakura-" however Tsuande instantly stood up nodding at Shizune and ran out the door with Shikamaru.

They got to the Hospital and went straight to Sakura. Tsunade looked her over quickly while asking the two sand Nins what had happened.

Just then Sasuke and Naruto come running covered in blood shocking Temari and Kankuro. They looked at their brother but Gaara shook his head still not believing what he saw himself.

"Lady Tsuande is she alright?" asked Sasuke.

"She's got a deep wound on her head. Other than that she's not to badly injured." said Tsunade "How did it happen? I thought it was just a couple of thieves? At least that's what the information said."

"Yeah well it was Karin." said Naruto shocking both Tsuande and Shizune, both of who knew that the girl had been part of Sasuke's group he formed outside of Konaha and that she had liked Sasuke but he had told her to leave when she started to fight his friends after the war.

"Karin?" asked Tsunade

"Yeah." said Sasuke "And she's lucky she got away. But she won't be so lucky next time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke walked back from the hospital still seething about Karin getting away when he saw Naruto leaning against the wall next to the entrance to the Uchiha clan. Naruto, Sasuke knew, had sensed Sasuke's negative emotions and therefore knew what he wanted to do. Sasuke was sure that was why Naruto was there.

Nodding the two walked in the house. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, grabbed two drinks and walked back into the room where Naruto was looking at a picture of the entire Uchiha Clan. "So you still upset with me?"

"No, Naruto." said Sasuke thinking back to when they were fighting Karin.

**- (flashback) -**

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of a giant fox which stood across from Karin. Sasuke could see that she was scared of the giant Kitsune that was summoned when he and Naruto combined their chakras. He knew that she had never seen Naruto's demon and also that Naruto was strong enough to kill her.

However when the fox attacked Naruto stopped him from killing her. Sasuke, still full of rage, went and attacked her, but was stopped by Naruto flashing in front of him.

"Sasuke this isn't the way." said Naruto. "Remember what happened with Itachi?" Sasuke pulled back at the mention of his elder brother. "We need to go to Sakura.

"Right." and they left Karin standing there still completely unaware at just how close she came to death that day.

**- (flashback ends) -**

"You were right." said Sasuke. "But I also know Karin. She'll be back."

"We'll be ready." said Naruto "Right now we need to be strong for Sakura."

"Naruto…I-I can't do this" said Sasuke remembering the scene that evening when Sakura woke.

"You can Sasuke. I know it." said Naruto getting up. "Look I have to go. I promised Hinata I would take her out to make up for missing the festival." Naruto suddenly drove his hand in his pocket and Sasuke had a feeling just what was in there.

_'So that's what he was doing three weeks ago.' _Sasuke thought._ 'No wonder he was upset when we left for the mission.'_ "Have fun." he said and Naruto left. Sasuke walked over to his brother's picture and frowned. "What do I do nii-sama? I don't know any more." and Sasuke broke down.

* * *

Days passed and Sasuke was seen more and more with Sakura, who had lost all memory since the Chuunin exams when the Sound and Sand invaded. Though the other Rookie Nine didn't like the fact that Sasuke was, as they thought, taking advantage of Sakura's memory loss to make her believe he never left, Naruto asked them to leave the two alone and assured them it wasn't like that. Naruto knew that Sasuke would tell Sakura everything that had happened after the exams. But only when she was really ready to know or when she remembered on her own.

One evening Sasuke was talking with Naruto when Temari walked up with her brothers. From the why they were dressed Sasuke could tell that they had been traveling a while. Probably to check on Sakura and to attend the Chuunin exams, since the Sand and the Leaf were much closer than the other villages except for the Cloud.

"Hey Gaara. Temari Kankuro." said Naruto looking over at them "What's up?"

Temari smiled lightly and shrugged. "You know the usual." She turned to Kankuro and nudged his side. "Isn't that right?" he laughed slightly before responding. "Yeah."

"How's Sakura doing?" asked Gaara as the accepted Sasuke's invitation to sit down.

"She's still fuzzy on the memories, but her wounds have healed." said Sasuke looking away.

Kankuro gave quizzical look. "How much has she been able to remember...I mean how bad is it compared to what she used to be like?"

"Well she said the last thing she really remembered clearly was the fight with Gaara and the rest of the Sound Sand invasion six years ago." said Sasuke looking away

"Yeah and that's a real problem because of her strength." said Naruto

"Really now?" Temari yawned out. "Well hopefully she'll get her memories together."

Gaara smiled at his sister but also noticed the way Sasuke looked away when she mentioned Sakura retreving her memories. So he looked at Temari and Kankuro. "Why don't you guys go see how Shikamaru is doing with the Chuunin contenders? I need to talk to Naruto for a minute."

Temari and Kankuro shared a confused look but nodded at their brother's request. The two got up and left to see Shikamaru.

"Gaara what's up?" asked Naruto but Sauske had a feeling what the Kazekage was going to ask and he nodded.

"It's true I do have feelings for her but it's more than that." said Sasuke. "You see I took your advice Naruto and told her how I felt two years ago, but she told me that she would have to think seriously about being with me after I broke her heart so badly when I left. Now..."

"Well don't think about it like that." said Naruto. "Think of it as a fresh start. And when the time comes we'll tell Sakura everything. Alright?"

"Alright. Thanks."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Meanwhile Temari and Kankuro walked up to Shikamaru, who was shocked and happy at the same time to see his girlfriend again after they left to find Naruto.

"Hey Temari, Kankuro." said Shikamaru. Kankuro waved slightly, but couldn't help but laugh as Temari ran up to Shikamaru to give him a hug.

"Shut up Kankuro." said Ino walking over with Sai. "Hey Temari."

Kankuro rolled his eyes at Ino, but Temari let go of Shikamaru and waved. "Hi Ino how's it going?"

"Okay. I guess you heard about Sakura right?" asked Ino disgusted how Sasuke was playing her

Temari nodded at the question. "Yeah we heard."

"Ino drop the subject." said Shikamaru noting the disguset in his old teammates voice. "We all agreed that Naruto knew what he was doing and since he knows Sasuke and Sakura better than the rest of us, save Hinata on Naruto, he know what he's doing."

"I just don't want her heart shattered like before, when he left." said Ino "You know what I mean right Temari?"

"Yeah I get where you're coming from, but..." She looked away slightly at the floor. "I think the reason he's doing this is so he doesn't make those same mistakes like he did before." Her head lifted slightly. "I mean think about it, why else would he do it?"

"I guess I see your point Temari." said Ino. "I just hope she'll be alright. I mean if she gets them back and realizes he's been lying to her..."

"Sasuke isn't going to do that." said Naruto walking up with Gaara.

Kankuro turned to his brother and Naruto. "I'd imagine not."

"What I mean is, when Sakura is really ready for the truth about what happened in the forest and after he's going to tell her. She already remembers that Orochimaru gave him the curse mark and has asked him about it. When she did he didn't beat around the bush. I was there, he told her straight out that when he fought with Itachi before his brother died he was taken over by Orochimaru and Itachi was the one that saved him and sealed the curse mark away with his Sharingan." said Naruto. "So I know when Sakura's ready he'll tell her everything."

"Good because I'd beat his sorry butt if he didn't you know that right?" Temari added.

"Yeah I know and believe me I would be right there helping you. But i know that won't be nessacriy

"Probably not knowing you." Kankuro spat out before smiling.

"Funny Kankuro." said Gaara but he knew his brother was right. Naruto was never really wrong when it came to his friends.

Kankuro shrugged. "Hey you know what I mean."

"Yeah i know." said Naruto. "Anyway we need to get ready for the exams."

"He's right Naruto aren't you the examiner for the second half?" asked Shikamaru

"Yeah which is why I have to go. I just hope Sakura will be alright sitting beside Tsunade." said Naruto "You guys know how she is."

Temari smiled. "I'm sure she'll be fine, don't worry so much."

"It's not just that, it's where she thinks she's still a genin when she's actually a Sannin." said Naruto walking away

"He really cares for his friends doesn't he?" asked Gaara.

"Yes he does." said Shikamaru. "He cares more for them than anything else, which was why he wasn't happy when he found out about the war, according to Iruka."

"Well it doesn't matter. The War is over and everything is peaceful. So lets' just go and enjoy the exams." said Gaara and they all agreed and walked to the second half of the exams. Not noticing the shadow in the area.

**_"Well, well the infamous Sakura has lost her memory. She'll be pleased to know that."_**said the shadow and it disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura sat beside Sasuke and Tsunade during the exams still not believing that she didn't need to take the Chuunin exams. However when she went to Tsunade to confirm what Naruto had told her about passing them almost five years ago she learned that not only did she pass but she trained under Tsunade as well. That explained to her why Tsunade wasn't sending her or any of the others of her team on Missions but she still didn't know where Sai fit in.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw her struggling to remember and he sighed. Then he got up walked toward Tsunade, tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something to her. Tsunade nodded and he mentioned Sakura to follow him.

"What's he doing?" asked Gaara watching them leave.

"Sasuke's going to tell her everything." said Tsunade

"Don't you think it's too soon?" asked Ino

"No. she's been remembering things that not even I knew about but Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke does." said Tsunade "Still Shizune make sure Sasuke doesn't go overboard."

Shizune smiled lightly before giving a small nod. "I will, don't worry everything will be fine."

"Even if Sakura remembers you think she'll be happy with Sasuke after what happened?" asked Gaara as Shizune left. "I mean we all know that Sasuke was a bad seed for a while."

"I hate to say it but Gaara has a point." said Shikamaru from beside Temari. "I mean you guys remember all the trouble we went through because of him? Even if Naruto trusts him I wouldn't as far as I could throw him. What about you Temari?"

"I don't really know guys. I mean there were so many motives to what he had done..." She paused for a moment a sighed. "What can I say; really I mean we just have to trust Naruto on this one."

Shikamaru sighed then looked over to where the two had walked to "I swear this is just so troublesome." he said as Temari smiled.

"Anyway Temari's right." said Tsunade. "Naruto knows exactly what he's doing."

"I hope you're right." said Gaara.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were standing over by the entrance to the arena, when Naruto noticed them and smiled. He knew that Sasuke, despite what the others thought, wouldn't hurt Sakura. However he was also worried. Like Sasuke he knew Karin wouldn't stop until their entire team was gone.

"Naruto you alright?" asked Kakashi walking up to the blonde Sannin.

"Yeah I'm just worried." said Naruto

"About Sasuke and Sakura?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah but not for the same reasons as everyone else." said Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi shocked "You don't think Sasuke will hurt her again?"

"No, it's Karin that I'm worried about." said Naruto. "I know she's not finished with us and that she'll learn that Sakura is still..."

"Naruto...?"

"Kakashi I don't want to lose anyone else." said Naruto as Hinata walked up

"Hey Hinata." said Kakashi

"Hi Kakashi, Hi Naruto." Hinata smiled lightly over at the two of them.

"Hi Hina-chan." said Naruto looking away. "I-I have to go." he said then he walked away confusing both Hinata and Kakashi as Tenten walked up.

"WHat was that about?" asked Kakashi.

Hinata shrugged. "I-I don't really know."

"Has he been doing this since he got back?" asked Tenten

"Sort of...I think." Hinata murmured under her breath.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" asked Kakashi.

"I mean he just seems so nervous and just seems to avoid me." She paused slightly. "D-did I do something to upset him?"

Tenten smiled. "I don't think that's the reason." she said. "He's just got a lot on his mind. You know with Sakura's memory loss and everyone second guessing him." She turned back to where Naruto walked to. "You know how he thinks about Sakura as his sister. Hinata what if it was Hinabi that lost her memory? How would you feel?"

Hinata sighed lightly. "Yeah I guess you're right, I'm probably over reacting."

"I wouldn't worry too much, Hinata." said Tenten "Like I said he's got a lot on his mind."

"But the question is why is he avoiding everyone?" asked Kakashi

Tenten sighed and then looked at the others. "I don't know but I think it has to do with the fact that the others never really trusted him and now that he's so strong I think they're more scared of them than ever."

"That's crazy." said Kakashi.

"Is it?" asked Sai walking up

"What do you mean Sai?" asked Kakashi,

"I mean I don't know him as well as you guys do, but I think he still has some insecurities, about what happened when he was born."

"You know?" asked Kakashi

"Yeah he told me." said Sai

"It doesn't matter. Naruto is one of us and the strongest to boot." said Kiba walking up. "And if he says that Sasuke won't hurt her then I believe him."

"I agree." said Kakashi

"Well the only one that can work through it is him, don't worry Hinata." said Tenten

"Tenten's right Hinata." said Kakashi. "But I don't like the way he's distancing himself from everyone."

"Alright, but I'm still a bit worried." She smiled softly at the others. "But for now I'll believe Naruto knows what he's doing"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were walking away from the arena while Sakura was asking him, again, why they weren't competeing. Sasuke sighed and told her that it was because she had already passed the Chuunin exams nearly five years ago. Sakura frowned slightly. "So where are we going then?" She asked.

"I just thought that we would take a walk." said Sasuke evasivly. He didn't want to tell Sakura what had happened after the exams but he knew that it would eventually come up. either in conversation or her memories and he knew it would be better to get everything in the open before something else caused her to hated him again. "You know just the two of us. I always thought you would like that."

"Well yes but.." She stopped abruptly and sighed. "...You just seem so high strung.?"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"You just seem so nervous, is something bothering you?"

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the same bench he had last saw Sakura before he left to join Orochimaru. "Actually there's something I need to talk to you about Sakura, and I'll understand if you hate me afterwards but i really need to tell you this."

Sakura sat beside him and smiled. She paced her hand on his shoulder lightly to reassure him. "Nothing could make me hate you Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed again. "I wouldn't be so sure Sakura." he said then he looked at her "Do you remember when I told you how I lost the curse mark Orochimaru gave me?"

Sakura gave a slightly confused look but nodded either way. "Yeah..."

"Well it didn't happen until about four years ago. Almost right after you me and Naruto was reunited for the first time in two years." said Sasuke looking away again

"Sasuke..." Sakura looked at him with a sadden expression, not quite getting where he was coming from.

"You see I left the Village about a month after the Chuunin exams. You tried to stop me but I knocked you out and laid you on the same bench we're sitting on." said Sasuke. "I hurt you pretty bad inside when I left. At least that's what you told me two years ago. I Also fought with Naruto and wounded him badly. You remember the scar on his left shoulder? The one he wouldn't tell you about? Well I did that." said Sasuke hating himself for nearly killing his best friend and only real friend he had left. "I know this doesn't make up for it but I..."

Sakura sat up slightly and tried to comprehend what he had said. She didn't remember it at all and yet hearing it brought a sad feeling to her. "But you're here now, and that's all that matters! You're with us again!"

"Well I'll understand if you hate me, like i said."

"Sasuke how could I ever hate you? I care about you too much to do that." She whispered under her breath.

"Sakura...Thank you." said Sasuke. She may not have realized it but saying what she did gave Sasuke more hope than ever that she did forgive him.

She placed her hand back on his shoulder and smiled. "Like I said you're here with us now...don't worry about what happened then."

"Um Sakura I was wondering... do you want to train with me some time? I mean besides Naruto i'm the only one who can keep up with your strength." Sasuke said looking toward where he sensed Naruto and smiled. _'Of course he would be here.'_

"Sure why not, knowing you it's going to be challenge." Sakura giggled out lightly.

Sasuke laughed and the two walked back toward the arena. Sasuke was tempted to take Sakura's hand be he didn't want to push it, when suddenly Sakura stopped dead. Worried Sasuke called out to her several times but she didn't seem to hear him and there was a distance in her eyes like, well he wasn't sure what it was like. Just then he saw Shizune running up to them and he yelled for her help

"Shizune do you know what happened?" asked Sasuke as Sakura fell into his arms

Shizune ran over toward the two. "What happened to her, did she just faint?"

"Yes." said Sasuke. "We were walking back toward the arena and she fainted." suddenly something occured to him. "DO you think it may be some of her memories coming back?"

"Did she show any bizarre signs before fainting?" Shizune asked

"No she just stopped dead then fell." said Sasuke worried. "Shizune you don't think it could be a side effect of hitting her head against that moutian two months ago could it?"

Shizune paused for a moment before looking at Sasuke. "Maybe but we should get some help either way."

"Alright. I'll take her to the hosptial can you get Lady Tsunade?" asked Sasuke. "I know she's supposed to be at the exams right now but..."

"I'll handle it Sasuke." said Naruto running up. "Tsunade is already on her way there."

"Thank you Naruto." said Sasuke and the two ran to the hosptial.

* * *

Meanwhile as Sasuke carried Sakura in his arms she felt as if she were dreaming. She saw images of her and Ino when they were kids. Then saw images of her Sasuke and Naruto on some kind of bridge fighting some weird guy with a mask on. She knew that they had to be memories but she didn't know who the guy in the mask was.

Then she saw herself at another Chuunin exam but this time Naruto Sasuke and her was in the arena. She remembered that she had just knocked herself out along with Ino and they tied their match. After that she remembered Sasuke fighting with the red head from the Sand village, Gaara, and almost losing to him.

After all those she saw the very same scene Sasuke had told her about. Realizing the pain that he was really after he left, she knew that she could never hate him and that he was truly home to stay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto rushed in with Kakashi and the three sand siblings after the last match for that day. He had told the others that Sakura had fainted and they all agreed to go. Once they got to the room where they placed Sakura, Naruto walked over to where's Sasuke, who had fallen asleep, was and nudged him awake. "Any change?"

"No nothing." Sasuke whispered, then he looked at the three sand Shinobi. "Thanks for coming you guys."

"Of course Sakura is like family." said Gaara "Right Kankuro?" he asked his brother knowing that he considered Sakura one of them more than any of the others since she saved his life when the Akatsuki attacked.

Kankuro nodded. "Of course, I mean you guys have been there for us when we needed you."

Sasuke looked away when Kankuro mentioned the attac on their village. It was after he left to train with Orochimaru. "Yeah everyone except for me." he said quietly

Temari crossed her arms over her chest and huffed annoyed with Sasuke that he was still holding on to the past. "Oh shush now Sasuke!"

"Sasuke what's done is done. All that matters is the now." said Naruto reminding him what Sakura told him about what he did before didn't matter. "Anyway why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll call you if there's any change."

"Yeah alright." said Sasuke and he walked out confusing Kankuro and Temari. Kankuro glanced over to Temari, who in returned shrugged in response.

"I take it he told her?" asked Gaara

"Yeah. During the last match." said Naruto

"It must have been a lot to take in." said Kakashi.

"Well that explains a lot." said Tsunade confusing the other two even more. However Temari soon realized what they were talking about and chimed in at that moment.

"Wait he…told her...as in he told her what had happened?"

"Yeah he told her. I had sent a clone to follow them. You know just in case something went wrong and i over heard him. That's how I knew about Sakura fainting." said Naruto.

"Oh..." Those were the only words Kankuro could utter at that moment.

Just then Sakura came to and looked around. Naruto noticed this and sent a clone to Sasuke hoping to catch him before he got to his house. "Sakura how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine." she said smiling. "Hey Temari, Kankuro"

"Sakura... Y-you remember?" asked Tsunade as Naruto turned away smiling.

"Not everything but I remember that we're all friends here." she said smiling. Then she looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where's Sasuke?"

Just then Naruto turned back to them with a shocked look on his face. He wasn't smiling anymore and Kakashi knew then that it was bad. "What is it Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"Sasuke's missing." said Naruto.

"What do you mean he left again?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not unless he wanted to be dragged." said Naruto. "There were drag marks heading out side the village and there were definite signs of a struggle."

"Karin." said Sakura sitting up. "It had to be her, she's the only one that would actually do something like this."

"Sakura you can't go anywhere." said Tsunade realizing just what her former student was planning.

"Lady Tsunade I know my strength and now that I have my memory back, I'm just as good as I was two months ago." said Sakura. "I have to go. He means everything to me, in more than one way."

"Alright then Naruto you and Sakura gather a team and try to find him." said Tsunade. "Gaara do you mind going with them?"

"Not at all Kankuro go inform Baki what's going on and have him keep the rest of the Chuunin contenders here and not panicking." said Gaara and Kankuro nodded.

"Shikamaru can you finish the exams without me?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah go on and find him." said Shikamaru.

"Let's do this." said Naruto and the rest of the Shinobi ran out of the room to gather friends and the rescue team never realizing that it could very well be a trap.

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke was just coming to after he got jumped back in the village. He knew that if he hadn't been so worried and had actually slept that he wouldn't have been so surprised, however he knew exactly who it was that had attacked him so when Karin walked into the room he wasn't exactly shocked to see the red-haired kunouchi. What did surprise him however was the fact the she decided to bring him to one of Orochimaru's old hideout thinking that Naruto or the others would find him there.

"So you're finally awake."

"Why did you bring me here Karin?" asked Sasuke. "If it's to make me bend to your will you've got another thing coming. I'm not one of those people who you can control."

"Yes well we'll see how you fare once I have that wretched pink haired girl."

"Leave Sakura out of this!" Sasuke shouted. "She has nothing to do with the fact I broke the team apart."

"Actually she has every reason." said Karin "Her and that stupid Nine tails brat."

"Right like you could take on Naruto." said Sasuke. "Even I can't beat him now that he and Kurama are fully linked."

"Well we'll have to just see once the fool actually gets here." Karin said walking over to where she had Sasuke chained. "That is if he finds us which I highly doubt."

_'Obliviously she doesn't know that Naruto can sense chakra now that he's a sage and is fully linked with the demon.'_ thought Sasuke. "Right you obviously don't know Naruto. You would be surprised at just relentless he can be when it one of his friends."

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out won't we." said Karin as another nin walked up to her.

"What if he brings those Sand nins again?"

"Leave the Sand Ninjas to the others I want Naruto and Sakura alone and vulnerable." said Karin.

"I don't think that's going to happen." said another one of the nins there.

"Why what's happening?" asked Karin.

"It looks like he's leading an army." he said and Sasuke smiled. So Naruto wasn't a complete idiot after all. He remembered about the Uzakari village and went back to his mother's homeland to get help.

"Well looks like this just put a damper on your plans huh Karin?" asked Sasuke as he sensed Juugo's chakra.

Just then there was a loud blast and Naruto stood outside the shattered wall in his Nine tails state. However it wasn't Naruto that shocked Sasuke. It was the fact that Sakura was there standing beside Temari Kankuro and Gaara like nothing had happened.

"Sakura go help Sasuke leave Karin to me."

"Alright but be careful. We don't know what tricks she has up her sleeve." said Sakura and she vanished just to appear back at Sasuke's side.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked hesitantly

"It's really me Sasuke." she said as she broke the chains away. "I'll explain later. Right now I have to get you out of here. You can't help Naruto or anyone else in your condition."

"Alright." said Sasuke and the two disappeared, enraging Karin.

"I do believe she's mad Naruto." said Gaara.

"I believe you may be right." Naruto confirmed as Temari rolled her eyes at her brother and his best friend. "Anyway now's not the time to make jokes. Bee let's do this!"

"Right!" said Bee and the two transformed back from their tailed beasts back to their normal state.

"Gaara?"

"I'm ready when you are."

"You won't get me this time." said Karin and she threw a smoke bomb. Once the smoke had cleared Naruto could not only not sense he chakra but her negative feelings were completely gone as well.

Naruto sighed in frustration then turned to Gaara and the others. Nodding, they all went back to the village knowing that it would be sometime before Karin attacked again. Naruto asked Gaara if he would take the Leaf Shinobi back to Konaha while he talked with the head of the Uzakari village and checked on how Sasuke was doing since he knew that was where Sakura had taken him after the two had left.

"Alright." he said. "I'll see you back in Konaha for the rest of the exams."

"Thanks Gaara." said Naruto and he left toward the shadow village and where his two closest things to a family currently were.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting at the head of the Uzakari village's home talking while Sakura healed Sasuke's wounds. Sasuke was still confused and shocked that Sakura had all her memories back and wondered what had happened that caused them to come back. She told him when she got him away from Karin earlier that day that she would explain but he was hesitant to ask. Sakura saw this and she smiled, then she sat down beside him. After that he asked her how she got them back and she just looked at him smiling.

"Sasuke I'm not sure how it came back, but it happened right after you told me about leaving the village to join Orochimaru." said Sakura "I think it was that that jarred my memories."

"Oh I see..." Sasuke said a little worried that she would still hate him though she said she didn't. That was before when she didn't remember all the facts but now...

Sakura let out a small sigh. She had a feeling what he was down about, and though she told him there was nothing to worry about he still did. "Or maybe it was how much it hurt me..." she said as she turned to him with a sad look in her eyes.

"Sakura I'm sorry, I know it doesn't help but I am sorry that I hurt you so badly."

Sakura smiled lightly in the face of Sasuke's apology which he didn't often give out, and looked him in the eye, "But you're back now..." she paused for a moment then continued "And knowing you're with us, I'm okay."

"Thank you Sakura." said Sasuke as Naruto, who had heard what they talked about, smiled.

_'It's about time you idiot.' _ he thought, then he walked to where Link, who had come to greet him, was waiting.

Link smiled as Naruto came closer. He still couldn't believe how much his nephew looked like Minato and Kushina. Whenever he looked at Naruto Link felt as if he was looking into the past when they were all younger. "Heya there." he chimed out

"Hey Link, how's everyone doing?"

"They're doing okay, now that you've asked." said

Link as he stepped closer then he yawned letting Naruto know that he had pulled yet another all-nighter. "How's it going for you, besides being attacked by a psycho who wants your best friend?"

Naruto winced when Link had said that, it wasn't often that people was blunt like that to him. Link however was. "Fine just a little exhausted after fighting with her." said Naruto then he looked at Link with a serious face. Though he wasn't sure why, Naruto knew that there was a connection between him Link and Taisho and he didn't want to lose anyone else. He had lost too many people during the war as it was. "Listen Link I know you were close to my mother and I want you or Taisho to call me anytime you need me." he said causing Link to stiffen and look away "Alright?"

Link nodded slightly as he turned back to look at Naruto. "Of course Naruto." he said

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine." Link said as he turned away from Naruto again. He hated having to hide the truth from the man, but he swore to Minato and Kushina when they told him he was going to be an uncle that if anything ever happened to them, he would never tell him who he really was to them. "Really..."

Naruto knew that Link wasn't fine, but he didn't push it. "Alright then I'm going to be heading for home, so I'll see you later." he said and he walked out to where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." said Sasuke and Sakura agreed. So the three left the Uzakari village, never knowing that it would be the last time they saw it whole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Hinata was walking down the street when she saw Temari, who had just gotten back with her brother and the rest of the Leaf Shinobi that had gone with Sakura and Naruto to rescue Sasuke, walking with Shikamaru. Hinata knew that if anyone would know what was bothering Naruto and would actually tell her, it would be Temari, since he was so close to her brother.

Hinata walked over to Temari with a small smile. She didn't want to bother her but Hinata had to know why her boyfriend was acting like he hated her or something. "H-hey Temari, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" Temari asked pausing in her steps.

"Umm...do you know what's up with Naruto-kun?" she asked with a faint blush and Temari smiled as she knew the exact reason why Naruto was acting the way he was around Hinata

"Well I must say it's probably he plans to propose to you." said Temari as Hinata turned a violent shade of red

"W-what?!"

"Temari you know I doubt that Naruto would like that you told her." said Shikamaru

"He's been beating around the bush and worrying Hinata! She deserves a reason no?"

"I guess just Hinata wait for him to move, alright?"

"A-alright, thanks you guys!" said Hinata as she nodded agreeing to what Shikamaru said.

"Sure." said Shikamaru and he watched as Hinata left. "You know Temari you never change."

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Temari laughed.

"Yeah that's what I love about you." said Shikamaru as the two walked down the street. "Though I wish he would stop playing around."

Temari shrugged slightly. "Yeah he just can't seem to get the act together."

"I think it's because he's afraid he may lose more people, like he lost his parents and Neji..." said Shikamaru thinking how he had lost his own father during the war

"Maybe so." Temari whispered under her breath.

"Anyway I wonder when they'll get back." Shikamaru sighed. "I know he's coming with Sasuke and Sakura but why wait what's he up to?"

Temari shrugged and shook her head slightly. "I dunno, it must be something though to hide it away so long."

"I don't know. Naruto has always tried to hide things. Especially his pain when he was a kid." Shikamaru said stopping, then he looked toward Gaara who was standing with Kankuro and Tsunade. Shikamaru knew that the Kazekage was explaining what had happened with Karin but that was something that could wait for him. "But I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yeah I know what you mean." Temari paused for a moment before letting out a small sigh.

"Anyway I...uh..."

"Yes...?"

"Well I was wondering if w-we could talk? Alone and away from your brothers?" said Shikamaru confusing Temari

Temari gave him a quizzical look before nodding slowly. "Uhh...yeah sure."

Shikamaru and Temari walked away from the other two sand Shinobi as Naruto walked into the village with Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto saw Shikamaru leading Temari to the place where the two first went on a date and had a slight feeling as to what Shikamaru was going to do. Temari followed Shikamaru close behind, wondering what in the world he was doing as they walked away from her brothers.

"Temari do you remember this place?" asked Shikamaru as they walked down the path that was surrounded by the cherry trees.

Temari looked around for a little bit before realizing where they were. "Yeah...I remember this place..."

"Um...listen you know we've been dating for about four years now, and...well..."

Temari looked at him with a great confusion. "Yeah...?"

Shikamaru sighed, and turned around then he smiled. "Temari I was wondering if... well, if you would marry me?"

"I...I..." Temari stood there speechless. She didn't know what to say really. Of course she wanted to say yes though but the words were just lost at the moment.

"I...see. Well we should head back toward the others." Shikamaru said slightly let down and he walked past Temari not letting her see the hurt in his face

Temari jumped slightly from his reaction. She didn't mean it to seem like that. As Shikamaru turned around a huge smile grew on her face as she tackled him to the ground with a hug. "You idiot! Of course I will!"

"Really?!" Shikamaru asked seeing the smile on his girlfriend's face.

"Yes, yes!" She laughed out hugging him tighter.

Shikamaru smiled and hugged her back. Then he sat the two of them up, placed the ring on her left hand and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Naruto sighed as he walked toward the training ground where he knew that Hinata was. He knew that she was still confused and hurt by his actions whenever she came toward him in the last month. However he didn't know how to approach her and tell her what he really felt. Not after what happened with Sasuke and Sakura. Just then Hinata walked out of the grounds and right in to Naruto.

"H-Hinata!"

"Oh...H-hi Naruto." Hinata croaked out shyly.

"Um, sorry I left with out an explanation last week." said Naruto.

"Oh i-it's okay, really don't worry."

"Um...c-can we walk?" asked Naruto. He was tired of putting Hinata at arms length. Sasuke was right when he Sakura and Naruto had talked the night before. They were both right.

- flashback -

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" asked Sasuke as he sat with Sakura around the fire the three had built for the night.

"Sure what is it?"

"Why do you hold Hinata at arm's length if you care for her like you say you do?" he asked piquing Sakura's intrest. She had never really heard Sasuke interested in Naruto's actions before. Now however...

"Why the sudden interest in Naruto's relationship, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"It's not that really Sakura." said Sasuke "But I know how it is to be distracted in a fight, and lately Naruto has been more than distracted." then he turned to Naruto "So howcome?"

"Sasuke you wouldn't understand how hard it is. Neither of you would." said Naruto looking away

"Why not?" Sakura pressed on.

"Sakura you didn't grow up with the hatred that I did." said Naruto "Sure they don't see me like that anymore but still it's not easy to erase things like that and start over." said Naruto. "You don't see the look of disgust in Hinata's father's eyes whenever I came to the Hyuga compound to get Hinata for a date before she moved in with me. I don't want Hinata to regret being with me, or to get hurt because of her clan's elders."

"Naruto that's stupid." said Sasuke. "I know for a fact that Hinata doesn't care what the others of her clan think. She would rather be with you than anyone else."

"Sasuke it's not just that it's, well..."

"You're scared." said Sasuke, who understood more than Naruto knew. "Naruto just talk to her. I think you'll be surprised at just how understanding she would be, Right Sakura?"

"You're right Sasuke." said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke. Despite what Naruto thought, it was something that the two understood very well. "You really should tell her how you feel, and stop putting it off."

Naruto smiled at his two best friends and nodded. "Thanks you guys." he said.

-flashback-

"Can we walk?" Naruto asked again and Hinata nodded. Though she understood, now, why Naruto was avoiding her it still didn't make her feel like it wasn't her fault and was a bit nervous around Naruto.

The two walked down the road alone, while Sasuke and Sakura watched smiling. To Sasuke Naruto may have been an annoying little pest at one point, but now he was the only one besides Sakura that understood him and was almost as close to him as his brother. As for Sakura, Naruto was like her little brother and sometime he needed a little push. She was glad Sasuke had asked Naruto about his feelings for Hinata the night before, because if she had her way Naruto would have probably been beat worse than when he fought with Karin.

Just then Kakashi walked up to the two and smiled as he saw Naruto and Hinata walking away. "So he's finally talking to her?"

"Yeah." said Sasuke.

"Finally." Sakura added as she turned to the others. "I have to go see Lady Tsunade. I promised when we got back that I would go let her know how I was doing."

"I'll go with you Sakura." said Sasuke and the two walked toward the Hokage tower leaving behind a very amused Kakashi.

"I wondered just how long it was going to be before the three of them realized the truth." he said to himself then he disappeared from the crowded street as the two couples went their different directions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto and Hinata walked down the road and toward the Hokage monument. Hinata remembered when Naruto had first brought her there and told her who his father really was. She was wondering what Naruto was thinking when he walked up there. he was quite the whole time they walked and she was still wondering if she had done something to upset him despite what Temari and Shikamaru told her.

Finally she couldn't stand the silence anylonger and she looked over at him. "Naruto did I do something to upset you?"

"No Hinata, I'm sorry you thought that." Naruto said quietly "I'm also sorry I made you worry."

"So did you work through it?" she asked as they stopped at the fourth's monument.

"You could say that." Said Naruto then he turned to her and she could tell that he was nervous, which was something that wasn't often for Naruto. It was then that she realized that Temari was right wabout what she said he was going to ask her. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while, but I didn't know how to start."

"How about at the beginning?" asked Hinata trying to get him to laugh.

Naruto smiled and finally made his mind up about his decision. He realized that he couldn't live without Hinata and it didn't matter what Hiashi or anyone else said. Sasuke and Sakura were right. he was no longer scared that Hinata would feel like she was making a mistake.

"Well I've been thinking, how we've known one another for a while and how we've been together for the last four years."

"Right…"

"And I was wondering if you would want to speand the rest of our lives together?"

"Oh Naruto of course I do and I will." Said Hinata smiling as Naruto pulled out the little velvet box and placed the sapphire gemed ring on her left hand.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Naruto."

Sasuke smiled as he and Sakura sat at his house and she lay on his lap. He never thought that she would really accept him or that she would forgive him for hurting her like he did. But she did and now they were together like he had imagined two years ago.

"I wonder how Naruto and Hinata are doing." Sakura wondered as Sasuke continued to lay on Sasuke as he stroked her arms.

"I'm sure they're fine." said Sasuke. "Naruto isn't as stupid as we thought he was."

"I know. He's really changed since the war." said Sakura.

"That he has." Sasuke said. Then he looked at Sakura and smiled. "And us?"

"I think we'll be fine as well Sasuke." Sakura said looking up at him. "We just need to give it time."

"And we will." said Sasuke as the two looked out at the sunset.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Though it seemed that I nearly lost everything I actually got more than what I had expected." Sakura told her youngest son and Naruto's daughter, whom they were visiting as they waited for the blonde to return from the Hokage's office, where he was called with her husband.

"So that's how you and daddy got together?" asked Ashton, her five year old.

"That's right." said Sasuke as he walked in with Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said smiling.

"Hi daddy." Ashton said.

"Tokimeka why don't you and Ashton, go play in your room?" Naruto asked. It was then that Sakura knew whatever Tsuande had called them for wasn't good.

"Okay." she said smiling and the two ran to her room.

"What's going on Naruto?" asked Sakura

"We just got word from Nika's group." said Sasuke and Sakura shuddered. She knew that her eldest son and his wife was investigating an intrusion and that if they sent word back it wasn't good. "They've spotte Karin and the Shadow Dragons."

"I think it's time we got rid of her once nad for all." said Sakura.

"I agree with you there Sakura" said Naruto "But there's a problem."

"What?"

"They're planning to attack the village and you know as well as I do that if we were to fight here that we would do just as much if not more damage than Karin would." said Naruto and Sakura knew that he was right. Ever since the war Naruto had gotten stronger and with Sasuke's Sharingan at max…

"We need to lead her away then." said Sakura "Does Tsunade know who it is?"

"Yes, she told us that it was up to us how to deal with her." Naruto said and Sakura could understand. It was the three of them that had been affected the most by Karin. Sakura and Sasuke when she lost her memory fighting the red haired nin, and Naruto when the girl destroyed his uncle's village and killed Nika's parents.

"You should get Nika and the others three." said Sakura and the three left without another word.

Sakura was sick of the red haired Kunochi and her constant pursuit of Sasuke though him and Sakura had been together for almost nineteen years. She was ready for this to end and she planned on being the one to end it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nika watched as her mother in law jumped across the tree branches with a ferocity that she had never seen in her. Worried Nika moved to Raven and asked him if he knew why his mother was so intent on getting this woman. Raven shook his head and let her know that he was worried about his mother as well.

"Don't worry NIka." said Naruto as he listened to his daughter and son in law. "Sakura just has a debt to pay with Karin and that's why when we face her we want you four to handle the Shadow Nins."

"Alright, but what about you?" asked Nika

"The three of us are going at Karin, she's the last link to the Shadow Dragons." said Naruto "Let's do this!"

"Right." they agreed and took off again.

* * *

Karin stood outside Konaha smiling at how weak the defenses seemed to be. She knew that if she didn't destroy the Leaf soon then Uchiha and the Ninetails brat would come after her since she was a leader of the group that constantly attacked them. However she knew that if the village was destroyed then they wouldn't know what to do.

She knew that they would be after her sooner or later, since they had already gotten rid of the other two leaders. She knew that they would be after her with a vengeance. So she deciced to strike first.

"Kotaru I want the Ninetails, leave the Uchihas-" however Karin was interrupted by a mass of Shuriken that were aimed at her but not Kotaru. "Well, well looks like I don't have to go looking for you after all."

"It's over Karin," said Naruto "Just take a look around you."

It was then that Karin saw every one of her shadow nins were dead besides her and Kotaru. "Well looks like you seven have gotten better."

"Just give up Karin." said Sasuke.

"I don't think so, Sasuke." she said "If I go you go with me." then she through multiple explosive tags at them but Naruto used his chakra to block them while Sakura jumped and attacked Karin using her strength and ended up killing her.

After he realized it Sasuke grabbed her hand "Sakura stop." he said then he looked at Karin. "She's gone."

"Sasuke..." she said as she turned into her husband and started crying.

"Come on...let's go home." he said

"What about Kotaro?" asked Marrette

"It's cool I'm headed home anyway." he said "I've been away from it for too long now." And with that he left. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Nika bad the others to follow him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke and Sakura walked back to the village and could tell they needed some time alone. So he asked if they minded if Ashton just spent the night at his house since he was already there and Tokimeka would love to have her best friend walk to School with her. Sasuke agreed and was silently thanking Naruto. His friend was far more understanding than most people knew or gave him credit for.

"Thank you Naruto." said Sakura. Naruto nodded then and the other four left the two Uchihas alone.

"Sasuke...I've never...I mean..."

"Sakura listen to me, Karin was very dangerous you did the right thing. I promise."

Sakura smiled at her husband. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would." Sasuke said smiling back as they walked back to the compound where they lived. Exhausted both walked to their room and laid down holding one another and they stayed liked that until the morning

* * *

SAKURA: It was then I realized that it was finally over and everything would be just fine.


End file.
